Dragon Faunus
by woundedninja
Summary: Team RWBY gets a new team member with a troubled past and a strong sense of right, takes place after Torchwick is chaptured but before season 3. Slight au


One day a young man was sitting is his window nook rereading his favorite book for the hundredth time when there was a soft but firm knock on his door. "Come in Dad" the young man answered, A tall well built middle-aged man turned the door handle, walked in, and said, "Raiden we need to discuss something" "Please tell me this is about my bike." He replied to his father "No I think you should go back to school, you need it." "I'm not going back to Atlas they're a bunch of judgmental pricks" "I'm not saying go back to Atlas." The Parent said "I think you should go to Beacon, it's a good school and has a great hunter program" "Dad I said no" Raiden cut him off

His Dad started "But son…" but then the teen opened his window and tumbled out, falling to the ground and landing on his feet, as he dashed away his father said to himself "Hank Corvonna where did you go wrong"

After a few minutes of running Raiden stopped and looked at his reflection in a shop window, as he looked at himself he noticed the sun was going down. He started walking aimlessly and after a wile of this he saw a woman run into an ally, he knew was a dead end, wile being chased by four men. Raiden fallowed all of them into the ally and heard one of the men say, "Don't worry sweet cheeks we're just going to have a little fun and play with you for a bit" Not wanting this to go on any further he ran up to the behind one of the attackers and yell "HEY DOUCHBAG" as he jumped into the air. When the thug turned around Raiden kneed him in the face with great force breaking his nose and loosening up a few teeth. As the teen hunter landed in front of the woman he struck a fighting pose and stated "If you don't take your friend and leave I'm gonna throw you a beaten"

Two of the assailants rushed him one throwing a punch while the other tried to land a kick to his chest, he grabbed the wrist of the puncher and flipped him on his back, then he caught the kick and swung him so the man hit his head on the wall knocking him out. As Raiden hit the man on the ground to knock him unconscious the third attacker pulled out, and flipped open, a butterfly knife with a midnight blue handle and a tanto blade and lunged at the young man. Raiden grabbed the hand with the knife in it and twisted the arm dislocating the shoulder, he then grabbed a fistful of hair and bashed the guys head against the closest wall. He took the knife flipped it closed and decided to pocket it, then he approached the woman asking if she was ok, she said that she was fine, so the teenager had her call the cops and he went home.

Raiden opened the front door to his house and went into the dining room where he found his father, with his reading glasses on looking at their family photo albums. They stewed in the silence for a moment before Hank said, "Your mother would have grabbed you by the hair and dragged your ass back in this house before you had a chance to make it ten feet." Raiden retorted "And then Mom would have knocked you in to next week" as he sat beside his father "Did you know she used to suffer from panic attacks?" "No, you never told me that before Dad." They conversed "All her life she had them, she had probably well over a dozen ways of helping herself calm down, one of which was to be completely honest about something" the father said wistfully as he looked his child in the eye "My boy" he continued "I fully believe you should go back to school, I think it will help you" "I want to dad but I'm worried something will happen again, what if I" Raiden was cut off by his father saying "You and I both know that pocket watch you carry around won't let you make that choice again consequences be damned."

After a minute the young hunter stated, "Two conditions if I go to beacon, I want a place separate from the dorms in case I need a home away from home and, I want grandpas knife." Smiling with a mix of joy and pride the retired hunter reached into his pocket and tossed his son a green handled three bladed pocket knife and said "I know just the place"

It was almost 10:30 at night and team RWBY was getting ready for bed. Blake was reading her new book, Weiss was brushing her hair, Yang was texting, and Ruby had just finished her homework. "Finally done" she said setting down her pencil; "Took you long enough" remarked Weiss. As Ruby went to comment on what the Schnee heiress had said there was a gentile knocking at the door. As she was the closest at the time, Blake put down her book, got up and opened the door to see professor Ozpin in the threshold. "Why hello miss Belladonna" He stated, "I was hoping to come in and discuss something with you and your team, is everyone decent?" he asked.

"We're all dressed." Yang piped up. Blake showed Ozpin in and he stood in front of the team, "Well as it is close to curfew time I'll be quick, we will be getting a new student here at Beacon and after a thorough study of this individuals weapons, skills, and abilities I believe that team RWBY is the best fit for this person." Ozpin spoke. The team gave a mix of responses, Weiss showed discomfort, Yang was curious, Ruby looked content, wile Blake had a blank face the entire time.

"Now the final decision is yours to make as it will affect your lives the most so I put together a file for all of you to look over" he continued. After a brief pause Ruby asked, "When do you need an answer by?" "In two days would be best miss Rose" Ozpin answered while setting the file down on one of the desks; he continued "Well as it is late I will be heading to bed now, I suggest you all do the same and look at the file tomorrow with fresh eyes." With that the headmaster of beacon left the girls room and went to sleep while team RWBY discussed accepting a new member to their team.

After a bit Weiss said "No" very sternly, "Oh come on, you don't know anything about him except that he's a boy" Yang shouted slightly annoyed, "Yes, a boy that would be in a room with four girls, he would try something!" The white hair girl exclaimed. "Well that's presumptuous" Blake interjected "You should know at least a little bit about him before assuming something like that about him!" The cat faunus finished angerly. Weiss poshly continued "Well I know he needs a new team he probably did something to make his kick him out" "His team died on a mission" Ruby said dryly. WBY looked over to their leader who was reading through the file Ozpin left, she continued "His name is Raiden Corvanna, he was the leader of his team and on their mission where there was supposed to be five grimm there was over a hundred. He was the only one who survived and that was only because of his fire semblance." Team RWBY sat silent for a minute then Weiss said "Let's go to bed and we can all look at the file and talk about it tomorrow" a bit put off and with that they all go to bed for the night.


End file.
